Something Important
by Lament
Summary: Daniel accompanies Sam to a wedding.


Something Important

Disclaimer: Not mine.  Not making any money.

Author's Notes: Some spoilers for Season 7.  Story takes place shortly after "Orpheus."

*****

****

_Daniel_

"Do I look all right?" Sam runs her fingers nervously through her short, blonde hair.  

Is she kidding?  "You look fabulous," I answer.  

She smiles shyly.  "Thanks for doing this, Daniel.  I know you'd much rather be sitting on Colonel O'Neill's couch, eating pizza, and watching the hockey game."

I grin.  "Have you met me?"

Tugging at my tie, Sam chuckles, "Oh, you know you love it."

She's right of course; I do love spending time with Jack.  But I was pleasantly surprised and touched when Sam asked me to accompany her to the wedding of an old high school friend.  Before I Ascended, I felt like Sam and I had grown apart.  Now things are starting to feel normal again.  The comfort and easiness Sam and I used to share is returning.   

"So," I say, as we trudge up the gravel walk to the church, "it's Phil and Diane?"

"Bill and Diane," Sam corrects.  "And remember what I told you about Bill?"

"Don't stare at the toupee."

"Right.  It's really prominent."

I grin.  "You know, if you hadn't mentioned it…I mean, now, I'll be looking for it."

We stop before we reach the door, and Sam regards me seriously.  "No, you don't understand.  I nearly lost it when Diane first introduced me to him.  It's really obvious."  

I nod soberly. 

"You're going to be all right?"

"I'm fine.  I'll be stone-faced."

"Are you teasing me?"

I smile.

Sighing, she grabs me by the sleeve.  "Okay, let's go."

*********

_Sam_

I grab Daniel by the wrist, and pull him toward the door.  As we walk into the church, I feel his hand slip into mine.  I'm a little surprised by the intimacy.

When SG-1 first got together, Daniel and I were the Science Twins, sharing a warm, relaxed friendship. We loved bouncing new ideas off each other, and sharing exciting discoveries. But in the months before Daniel left with Oma Desala, he and I had been drifting apart.  At least, that's how I felt at the time.   

And then he was gone.  Just like that. No warning. After receiving a fatal dose of radiation poisoning, Daniel Ascended to a higher plane of existence.  I guess we were supposed to be happy for him.  But I was just sad and angry.  

To be honest, I guess I'm still a little angry.

Daniel squeezes my hand, and I snap out of my reverie. "I told them to seat us on the bride's side, okay?"   

I look around and suddenly notice we're walking up the aisle of the church, apparently following an usher.  "Yeah, that's fine," I tell him, a little embarrassed.

He furrows his brow, concern spilling out of his blue eyes. "Are you all right?"  

"Yeah," I say, as we take our seats.  "I guess I spaced out on you."

"Wedding thing?"

Shrugging, I reply, "I don't know."

"Well, at least—" Daniel stops talking, his gaze fixed on the front of the church.  He bites his bottom lip, then leans down and covers his face with his hands.  His shoulders start to shake, almost violently.  

For a minute, I think he's sobbing, but then I glance up at the altar.  

Bill and his toupee, in all their glory. 

 Leaning down to whisper in Daniel's ear, I say, "Told ya."

"I don't think he glued it on very straight."  Daniel sputters.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. "No, it always looks like that."

Daniel looks up at me, red-faced. "I'm going to have to get a picture of this guy for Jack."

I smack him on the shoulder.  "No, you're not."  

Grinning, Daniel once again buries his face in his hands.

*****

_Daniel_

Well, Sam warned me.  Nonetheless, all I could seem to concentrate on for most of the wedding was Bill and that shock of brown fur on the top of his head. To make matters worse, Sam kept trying to look as somber as humanly possible, which made the whole thing seem that much funnier. 

 So, I spent the most of the wedding half-choking from mirth.

As we stand up to exit the sanctuary, Sam whispers, "I warned you."

Grinning, I say, "You _wanted_ to laugh."

A small smile spreads across her face.  She places one hand on my shoulder. "Well, try not to crack up when we go through the receiving line."

I stop short.  "Oh no.  I can't."

"Daniel."

"Sam, I will laugh."

She puts her hands on her hips.  "You're an anthropologist.  You've seen weirder."

I smile sheepishly. "I've spent too much time with Jack?"

"Daniel, please."  She looks at me with what can only be called "puppy dog eyes."

Letting out a breath, I nod.  "I'll concentrate on his tie or something."

We progress through the line until we reach the bride and groom. Bill smiles broadly. As he makes small talk, he reaches one hand absentmindedly up to scratch his head.  For a moment, his index finger comes dangerously close to the hairpiece.  I worry wildly that Bill will inadvertently hook the toupee with his finger, and send it flying toward the bride.  At this thought,  I clamp down on my bottom lip so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I draw blood.  Bill pumps my hand energetically, and tells me what a wonderful woman Sam is, and how I'd better treat her right. Then he winks at me. 

As we move away from Bill and Diane, I lean close to Sam.  "He thinks I'm your boyfriend."

She glances around the room.  "He might."

She didn't.  "Sam," I say in what I'm hoping is a firm voice.  "Did you tell Bill and Diane we're a couple?"

"Of course not," she says defensively.  "They might have _inferred that when I told them I was bringing you."_

"Why would they have inferred that we're a couple unless you implied it?"

When we reach the car, she hurries to the driver's side.  "Well, I might have implied it."

"Sam," I exhale as I climb into the car.  I should just let this go.  It's not like I mind people thinking I'm lucky enough to land a woman like Sam. 

Fastening her seatbelt, Sam turns to me.  "Look, Daniel, I'm sorry.  It's just that they keep pressuring me, and worrying about me.  Most of my school friends are married, and I keep screwing up my relationships."

I put my hands on her shoulders.  "No," I state confidently.  "You don't screw anything up.  You just haven't found the right man. There's no shame in that.  I mean, I'm single.  As are Teal'c and Jack.  You'll find someone."  I squeeze her shoulders. "But as for now.  I'm honored that you picked me to be you boyfriend."

She leans forward and rests her forehead against mine.  "Thanks, Daniel.  If I'm ever lucky enough to find the right man, I hope it someone exactly like you."

*****

****

_Sam_

Daniel kisses me on the top of the head.  Then he hugs me tightly and fastens his seatbelt.  "We'd better go if we want to get a parking space at the reception."

"You're still willing to go with me?" I ask.

He smiles.  "I haven't got that picture for Jack, yet."

"Daniel," I say, in a long-suffering voice.  

I stare at him for a long moment.  I'm really lucky to have Daniel in my life.  The year I spent without him was dreadful.  At least Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c got to see him during that time.  I walked around the whole year wondering if he was okay, and if he was ever going to come back to us.  I wasn't sure he was even alive.  

Clearing my throat, I say, "I hope Bill didn't insist on polka music or something.  The thought of Bill's relatives dancing to accordion music is just scary."

Daniel frowns.  "Yeah."

We don't talk much as we drive to the reception hall.  Daniel mostly fiddles with the radio and stares out the window.  Once or twice, he flashes a nervous smile.  I hope I haven't made him uncomfortable with the whole boyfriend thing.  

Finally, we reach the hall and park.  

As we step out of the car, Daniel looks anxiously over at me.  "Sam?"

"Yeah, Daniel?"

He glances around guiltily. "Does this social function involve dancing?"   

I burst out laughing.  Leave it to Daniel to worry himself over something like this.  "It doesn't have to.  I'm not much of a dancer myself."

He sits down on the hood of the car.  "I had a bad experience once. I went to a wedding when I was in college, and the bride's family was Greek, so they did this dance thing.   It was really very beautiful."  He shudders. "Until I got involved."   

"What happened?"  I say, taking his hand.

He shakes his head.  "The dance involved jumping around in a circle."  He glances at me, then looks away.  "I got dizzy.  Took a header into a table."

I try and fail to stifle a laugh.  "Oh, Daniel."

"The bride's grandmother was sitting at the table."

"Of course she was."  I grin.

He narrows his eyes.  "You think this is funny?"  He stares at me, and then breaks into a smile.  "Maybe it is a little."

"So, you went to a big, fat, Greek wedding."

"Huh?"

I pull him off the roof of the car.  "Never mind," I smile.  "I think it came out while you were gone."

"What?"

"Pop culture reference."

"Right," he nods, as he follows me to the door.  "I missed a lot while I was gone."

*****

****

_Daniel_

Sam and I take our seats at a long, people-filled table.  We're packed in like sardines; Sam is sitting so close our legs are touching.  Not a bad way to spend an afternoon.  Definitely preferable to sitting on Jack's couch.  

"I've missed spending time with you," Sam says suddenly.

I smile.  "Me too.  Don't get me wrong.  Jack and Teal'c are good company.  But, I'm glad I'm here."

She narrows her eyes, and then nods.  "Daniel, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you regret being back?"

I glance around to see if any of our fellow wedding guests are listening to us, but they're all absorbed in their own conversations.  "You mean back from Omaland?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, no.  I don't regret being back.  I belong here.  I know that now."

She picks up a box filled with mints.  "Why is it every wedding I go to gives away mints as favors?"

"Sam?"

 "That's okay I like mints."

"Sam."  I take her hand in mine. "Look at me."  

She pulls her hand away.  "I just don't want to get too used to you being back.  In case you decide to leave us again."

Where did that come from?  "Look, Sam.  I'm not going to leave again."  

She doesn't say anything, instead focusing her attention on the DJ, who's prattling something about the wedding party and cake.  

"Sam, are you upset with me?"  I ask, trying to read her face.

She exhales.  "I'm sorry Daniel.  I don't know why I said that."

"Let's go outside and talk."

My suggestion is drowned out by the heralded arrival of the wedding party.  One by one, groomsmen and bridesmaids shuffle in.  Finally, Bill, Diane, and Bill's toupee appear.  The rest of the guests start thundering applause, and I see Sam rise to her feet and join them.  

Whatever dark mood momentarily got a hold of Sam seems to have passed, but I'm still concerned.  I thought things were fine between us, but now, I'm not sure.

*****

_Sam_

Daniel is staring at me.  He's worried.  

I don't know why I'm suddenly in such a melancholy mood.  Then again, maybe it's not sudden.  Ever since Daniel got back, we've all been a little apprehensive.  I've noticed the Colonel has been keeping an extra close eye on him during missions.  And I get a little anxious whenever he starts asking questions about what happened on Abydos.  It's like we're all a worried that Daniel will decide he's make a terrible mistake, and that he will beg Oma to take him back.  

After the wedding party takes their place in the buffet line, waiters begin to dismiss the rest of the wedding guests, table by table.  Daniel and I are lucky enough to be seated at one of the first tables to be dismissed, so we hurry though the line and fill our plates.   

"You know," Daniel says, as he pops a piece of barbequed chicken into his mouth, "we should consider serving this to Teal'c.  I'd just love to see him try to eat this without getting it all over himself."  He grins.

I reach over to wipe sauce off Daniel's cheek.  "Don't suggest that to the Colonel."

Daniel grins mischievously.  "It's weird," he says, "you know, Teal'c not having a symbiote."

"Yeah," I nod. "It was pretty scary when it all happened."  I stare down at my plate.  At the time, we weren't sure Teal'c or Bra'tac were going to survive. 

"You know what," Daniel says, shoveling a spoonful of green beans into his mouth, "Teal'c said I was there."

I stare at him.  "Where?"  

Daniel wipes sauce off his fingers. "After the ambush where he was hurt.  Teal'c said I stayed with him until you guys figured out what to do."

"I didn't know that."  I knew Teal'c had seen Daniel during Daniel's time with Oma Desala.  But he never said when.  

"I had no idea I visited him.  Nobody ever said anything."

"Yeah," I say.  "You saw Teal'c.  And you saw Jack a couple times.  And then all of us on Abydos."

"I don't remember."

The DJ starts banging on the microphone.  Pretty soon, a hush settles over the still-eating crowd.  Cheerfully, the DJ announces the first dance of the bride and groom.  Bill and Diane stride out to the dance floor and start to dance.  I glance up at the ceiling and notice a net filled with balloons.

I tap Daniel on the shoulder.  "Oh, look.  They're going to drop balloons."

He nods.  "Yeah.  There they go," he whispers, pointing.

The net opens, and silver and white balloons, cascade onto the dancing couple.  It's beautiful.  

"Sam?"  Daniel taps my shoulder, almost painfully.  

"What?"

"Look."  

I narrow my eyes at Bill and Diane.  Then I see what Daniel's talking about.  A silver balloon has floated onto Bill's head, and is now tumbling to the floor—taking Bill's toupee with it.  Bill, unaware of that fate that has befallen his toupee, continues to twirl Diane around the floor.

Grabbing Daniel's hand, I pull him out of his chair.  "Let's get out of here."

As soon as we push open the door to the outside, both Daniel and I collapse into a fit of laughter.  

Daniel wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder, spasms of laughter causing his body to tremble. "Do you think Bill and Diane will be upset if we leave without saying goodbye?  I can't face Bill now."

I break into a grin.  "I'll just tell them we snuck outside to make out."

I can't believe I just said that.

*****

_Daniel_

"Sam!" I say incredulously.  

Sam beams.  "I'm sorry," she giggles.  "You should see your face."

Smiling, I reach up and touch her cheek. "You should see yours.  You're all red."

We stand there, in front of the reception hall, grinning at each other like idiots for a while, and then Sam says, "I'm sorry you didn't get your picture."

I shrug, "Well, you could always ask Diane for one of the official wedding pictures."

Sam smacks me on the shoulder, and then takes my hand.  As we walk back to Sam's car, she says, "I'm really glad you came with me today.  It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was, Sam," I concur.

When we reach the car, I place a hand on Sam's arm to keep her from opening the door. "Sam, what happened in there?  When you said you didn't want to get used to me being back."

She covers my hand with one of hers "Daniel, I don't know. I'm just a little melancholy or something."

"No, I don't think that's it."  I hoist myself onto the hood of her car and pat the space beside me.  "Come on."

She sits next to me.

"Okay," I say.  "What's going on?"

She exhales. "You tell me, Daniel.  What's happening?"  
  
"What?"

"You left us, Daniel. Just like that.  And don't start blathering on about your journey."

I stare at her, not sure how to answer.  Finally, I clear my throat and say, "But Sam, that's what it was. A journey. I had to figure out where I belonged.  And now I know.  I belong here."

She laughs bitterly. "Took you long enough."

I take her hand in mine.  She doesn't yank it away, so I say, "Sam, after Sha're died, I didn't know what my purpose was. I felt like I wasn't making a difference.  I thought I could do more as an Ascended being.  But now I know that I'm part of something important right here with SG-1."

She pulls her hand away and crosses her arms. "I mourned you, you know.  I cried for you.  I missed you."

"Well, I'm here now," I say weakly.  "And I'm not leaving."

"So you say."  She jumps down off the hood of the car.  "What if some _greater purpose_ comes along?"

I just stare at her, dumbfounded. I never really considered how my leaving affected everyone.  I just left. I guess I figured nobody would miss me. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I say.  She's turned her back to me, so I place a hand on her shoulder.  "Sam?"

She turns around to face me. "Daniel, why do you have to have some great purpose to justify sticking around?  Doesn't the fact that you're surrounded by people who love and need you matter?"

"Of course it does."  I take her face in my hands.  "It's just…Sam, I never really belonged anywhere.  I was shuffled from foster home to foster home.  I was an academic, so that meant a lot of moving around.  And I had barely gotten used to Abydos when you and Jack came to get me."

"But you belong here, now.  Are you saying you don't feel like you fit in?"

"No, I do feel like I fit in.  But before I left, I guess I thought I needed a reason to be here."  I took a deep breath.  How was I going to explain this? "At first, I was only on the team to save Sha're.  Then she died.  But Skaara was still out there.  And so was Shifu.  But then we saved Skaara, and Oma took Shifu.  And I felt like everyone else had a purpose, and I was being left behind.  I felt like you were all just drifting away from me."

Sam gazes at me.  "I guess we _were_ drifting apart."

"Yeah."

"So, what now?"  Sam asks, pulling me into a hug.

"Now, I guess we start over."  I kiss her on the cheek.  "Sam, before I left, I felt like I needed to be part of something important.  But what I didn't realize was that I already was.  I'm part of a family, Sam."

She smiles, and blinks away a tear.  "You'd better never put me through that again."

"I won't.  You guys are stuck with me."

Sam hugs me, and then takes a step backward.   "So, what should we do now?"

I furrow my brow.  "Hmmm…You wanna make out?" I suggest helpfully.

"Daniel."

"What?"  
  


"You definitely spend too much time with Colonel O'Neill."


End file.
